Una amorosa despedida - ING (Tenma x Aoi)
by PerfectaK
Summary: Simplemente me pregunto después de todo, ¿soportaré que no estés conmigo por varios años? ¿Podré decirte lo que siento por ti aun si te vas de mi lado? ¿De verdad podré hacerlo...? Así que por favor, dímelo, Aoi. / ¡Atención! • Prohibido su plagio porque se tomarán serias medidas al respecto.


Antes de comenzar con este fanfiction, les quiero aclarar que la pareja de esta historia es la de Tenma x Aoi (Arion x Skie) del anime Inazuma Eleven Go; si no conocen a la pareja vayan a ver el anime. Aunque en fin, espero y esta historia sea de su agrado. Lean, comenten, pero sobre todo voten para así tener la inspiración de crear nuevas historias.

Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece ni los personajes, sino a los hijos de pu... de Level-5 je, je, je.

Bueno, sin más por agregar... ¡comencemos de una vez con esta historia!

**···**

Era un día común en la Secundaria Raimon, casi todos los días eran iguales: estudiar, comer, entrenamiento y luego ir a tu hogar para dormir. Pero hoy era un día diferente, hoy era el último día de estudios para que todos disfrutaran de sus vacaciones de invierno y se olvidaran por un largo tiempo del infierno. Claro, así le llamaba a la secundaria.

Yo, Tenma Matsukaze, me encontraba en una de mis clases en la cual y como siempre no prestaba atención por estar viendo a mi compañera, gerente del equipo de fútbol y mi mejor amiga, Aoi Sorano.

Ella era la chica que me volvía loco a pesar de que no se notaba gracias al fútbol. Me gustó Aoi desde el primer momento en que la conocí o qué sé yo, porque no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba conmigo en ese entonces.

_**· Flash-back ·**_

_**· Omnisciente ·**_

_Un pequeño niño de 8 años jugaba en el parque tranquilamente con su perro Sasuke al fútbol, y aunque fuera demasiado malo, era bueno para driblar. Él, en un intento de demostrar que no era malo, pateó el balón tan fuerte que fue a volar hacia la calle. Entonces, luego de estar lamentándose para ir por el balón, una niña de cabello azul y de la misma edad que Tenma apareció con el balón en sus manos seguida de otra niña más alta que ella. _

_Tenma, quien se había puesto nervioso, se acercó lentamente a la niña. _

—_Disculpa, ¿m-me podrías dar el balón por favor? —preguntó Tenma poniendo una mano en su cabeza._

—_Claro, toma —la pequeña se lo entregó sin molestias._

—_Gra-gracias... —el pelicastaño le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la niña de cabello azul._

—_¿Ah? ¡Sí! Me llamo Tenma... Tenma Matsukaze._

—_Qué bonito nombre tienes, Tenma._

—_Gracias... Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?_

—_Aoi, Aoi Sorano —contestó la pequeña dedicándole una sonrisa cautivadora a Tenma que lo dejó un poco embobado—. ¿Te gusta el fútbol? —preguntó._

—_¡Por supuesto! Es el deporte que más me gusta, siento que sin él no soy nadie —dijo emocionado._

—_Se ve que te gusta demasiado, ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver y entonces juguemos._

—_¡Me gustaría! Por cierto... —el pequeño pelicastaño comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices._

—_¿Pasa algo? —Aoi alzó una de sus cejas confundida._

—_No, lo que pasa es que... ¿Te molestaría ser mi a-a-ami-amiga? —preguntó nervioso._

—_¡Claro que no me molestaría! —gritó feliz— Me encantaría formar una amistad contigo, Tenma._

—_¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias! —los ojos de Tenma se llenaron de estrellas tras la respuesta de Aoi._

_Ella sonrió levemente._

—_Me gustó haberte conocido, pero me tengo que ir... —bajó la cabeza un poco triste, pero rápidamente la levantó— Espero volverte a ver algún día. Adiós —le dedicó otra y la última sonrisa que vería y se marchó, dejando a un Tenma sonrojado así como también un tanto extraño._

—_¿Qué me pasó, Sasuke? —le preguntó a su perro el cual lo ignoró lamiendo una de sus patas frontales._

_Tenma estaba completamente confundido porque desde que apareció Aoi comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en ella._

_**· Fin del flash-back ·**_

Desde aquel día empecé a actuar raro cuando veía a Aoi. La seguí viendo para mi suerte desde ese día. Sin embargo, intentaba no ponerme nervioso cuando hablábamos, me ayudara en algo de la escuela o inclusive en actividades del equipo de fútbol en el cual con dificultad entré más adelante.

La verdad Aoi es muy bonita, agradable y tierna que he llegado a notar que en ocasiones cuando le sonrío o le doy algún regalo se sonroja y se pone nerviosa. Aunque, también se ve bonita cuando lo hace.

Antes decía que sin el fútbol no era nadie, pero ahora entiendo que ella es más importante que ese deporte. Nosotros llegamos a formar un lazo muy fuerte de amistad que para mí es algo muy importante, algo que nadie puede separar ni romper, mas quiero que aquel lazo sea más que amistad, quiero que Aoi sea más que una amiga... pero, no creo que suceda.

Ahora estaba completamente perdido en Aoi como siempre que no prestaba atención a la clase ni mucho menos al profesor que explicaba seguramente algún tema aburrido. Cuando algo hizo que parpadeara. Noté que Aoi bajaba su cabeza para limpiarse unas lágrimas que habían estado en sus mejillas, luego volteó a verme con una sonrisa divertida. Me sobresalté y moví la mirada hacia un costado. Minutos después sentí como Shinsuke me daba una palmada en el hombro y apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia al frente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shinsuke? —pregunté mientras lo miraba.

—Tenma... Eh... El profesor —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No le di respuesta alguna puesto que ya sabía que me esperaba al voltear, pero lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo. Me giré lentamente hacia al frente para encontrarme con un profesor no tan feliz y tranquilo de verme.

En esta circunstancia, podría considerarlo un monstruo en persona.

—Joven Tenma, ya van seis veces que le estoy hablando para que pase al frente a resolver este problema, pero como todos los días tú estás en tu ridículo mundo de fútbol —habló y la clase estalló en carcajadas, excepto por Shinsuke y Aoi quienes se quedaron callados_—._ También, ¡es la doceava vez que no pones atención a la clase! —alzó la voz el profesor.

—Bueno, es que yo... —no tenía ninguna excusa para dar por lo que me quedé callado y bajé la cabeza apenado.

Escuché como el profesor daba un suspiro.

—A dirección, joven Tenma.

—Pero...

—A la oficina del director... ¡ahora! —volvió a gritar.

Aturdían sus gritos, pero no más que los de mi tía Aki.

—Está bien —contesté algo molesto—, profesor de brócoli... —susurré.

—¿Dijo algo?

—¡Que me gusta el chocolate! Sí, eso, claro, ja, ja, ja... —respondí nerviosamente_—_ (Rayos, por poco y me escucha) —pensé.

—Bien, si me permite, váyase a dirección.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más me levanté de mi pupitre y a paso lento me dirigí a la puerta no sin antes mirar a Shinsuke dándose una palmada en la frente y por último a Aoi que tenía la cabeza baja intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. Suspiré y salí del aula con una gran preocupación.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

**...**

**· Primera persona (Aoi) ·**

Estaba triste y frustrada cuando unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Rápidamente me las sequé y miré como Tenma salía del salón con una expresión preocupada.

¿Debería de decirle...? Sí, tengo que decirle si no sería muy tarde... Pero si le dijera, la sonrisa que tiene desaparecería y ya no sería el mismo de antes.

Bajé de nuevo la cabeza y otra vez unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Quería llorar porque no quiero separarme de Tenma.

—¿Señorita Aoi?

¿Por qué cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento muy mal?

—¡¿Señorita Aoi?!

Reaccioné y me limpié las lágrimas fingiendo que se me había entrado basura a los ojos, después alcé el rostro con una sonrisa forzada.

—Señorita Aoi, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó el profesor un poco preocupado.

—Claro... no se preocupe, puede proseguir con la clase —contesté.

—De acuerdo. Como les decía...

Suspiré y volteé a ver a Shinsuke el cual me miraba preocupado, así que le dediqué una sonrisa para que ya no lo hiciera recibiendo de él una sonrisa suya para que volviera a prestar atención a la clase. Miré hacia el frente para hacerlo también, pero nunca lo logré.

Pues me iría de Japón por varios años.

**...**

**· Omnisciente ·**

Tenma caminaba cerca del campo de fútbol después de haber hablado con el malhumorado director. Yacía con la cabeza baja. Desde que salió de la dirección fue a buscar a Aoi por el campo de fútbol, por los salones, por el salón de natación y por el de voleibol, en pocas palabras, por toda la secundaria, pero al final nunca logró encontrarla. El pelicastaño pensaba y pensaba... Quería saber qué era lo que le sucedía a Aoi ya que hoy actuaba muy raro, no sonreía ni reía, sólo lloraba para tener esa expresión triste. No la entendía, pero haría todo lo posible para descubrir qué es lo que la trae de esa manera.

Podría disfrazarse de un detective para hacer esto más emocionante... Bueno, no.

Y por estar absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien haciendo que cayera encima de la persona y quedaran en una posición un tanto comprometedora. El pelicastaño abrió los ojos poco a poco y entonces se dio cuenta de que Aoi era la persona con la que había chocado.

—A-Aoi, per-perdón —dijo el pelicastaño empezando a sonrojarse por la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Te-Tenma, no te p-p-preocupes, tam-también fue mi culpa —dijo Aoi tartamudeando.

Tenma se quedó callado puesto que no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de ella y el sonrojo que tenía en ese momento. Aoi hacía lo mismo, pero estaba súper sonrojada porque sus caras estaban muy cerca y sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse. No sabían qué hacer ante una situación como esta. Sin embargo, esa situación vergonzosa y un poco comprometedora fue interrumpida cuando Tenma se levantó y ayudó a Aoi a ponerse de pie. Un silencio incómodo se formó después de ello, pero igualmente, el chico se encargó de romperlo.

—Aoi —dijo llamando su atención.

—¿Sí? —Aoi levantó la vista con nervios.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó y fue entonces cuando Aoi cambió su expresión nerviosa a una triste. Bajó lentamente la cabeza_—_ Aoi, ¿qué ocu... —no pudo terminar Tenma porque la peliazul salió corriendo del lugar_—_ (¿Me estará ocultando algo?) —pensó un poco triste mientras la dejaba ir.

Tras pensar en aquella pregunta se dirigió a una banca cerca del campo de fútbol y se sentó. Suspiró y volvió a pensar en lo que había ocurrido antes, y mientras pensaba, su mejor amigo Shinsuke, quien pasaba por ahí, se sentó a su lado.

—Tenma, ¿sucede algo?

—Nada, sólo pensaba en Aoi —sonrió un poco.

—Ya... así que al fin admites que te gusta —dijo el pequeño alzando una ceja.

—Sí... Espera, ¡no! —negó Tenma mirando a su mejor amigo.

—Claro. De todas maneras, ya todos saben que te gusta Aoi.

—¿En serio? Pero ¿cómo lo sa... Digo, ¡no!

Shinsuke rio.

—Nos fijamos en tu casillero y encontramos cartas de amor para ella, un oso de peluche, unas bufandas que por cierto, agarré una, entre otras cosas, así que ya no lo ocultes y admite que te gusta —dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¿Robaste una bufanda de Aoi? —el pelicastaño lo fulminó.

—Prácticamente lo hice, pero vamos, soy tu y también su mejor amigo.

—Ratero_._

—Hey, no me llames así —se quejó Shinsuke—. Además, hace demasiado frío y mi bufanda que siempre llevo puesta está sucia —explicó fingiendo que temblaba—, es por eso que agarré una bufanda de las muchas que supongo algún día le darás.

—Está bien... —asintió Tenma no muy convencido. Miró el cielo para dejar escapar un largo suspiro— Y sí, Shinsuke, me gusta Aoi.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—No es el momento —Shinsuke frunció un poco el ceño—. Algo le sucede a Aoi y eso me preocupa.

—Tienes razón, en clases actuó un poco raro.

—Lo noté, así que tengo que hablar con ella.

—Deberías ya que a mí también me preocupa —dijo el pequeñín para darle una palmada a Tenma en su hombro derecho.

Sin decir nada más, Tenma se levantó y caminó hacia su salón mientras le decía a su mejor amigo que lo esperaba ahí en cuanto terminara de comprar en la tienda. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que tocara el timbre. Tenma llegó al aula y se sentó en su pupitre, se quedó pensando unos segundos, luego bajó la cabeza.

El timbre había tocado.

**···**

Todo el equipo Raimon, después de que las clases se dieran por concluidas, se encontraban entrenando en la cancha de su secundaria. El entrenador Endou junto al estratega Kidou explicaban y daban ejemplos de jugadas a sus jugadores mientras que Haruna escribía algo en una libreta a su lado y en unas bancas las gerentes del equipo hacían sus deberes.

Una de las gerentes, Aoi, estaba triste por lo que le había hecho hace unas horas a Tenma. Huir de su mejor amigo cuando él mostraba preocupación por querer saber qué era lo que pasaba con ella estuvo mal. Tenía que decirle de una vez que se iría de Japón por un problema familiar y que tenían que viajar hacia al extranjero para resolverlo. Sabía bien que dolería demasiado porque haber pasado tantos años juntos y ahora que los próximos años estarán separados sería insoportable. Le gustaría que fuera un sueño, pero no lo era ni lo será. Además, no ayudaba en los mandados del entrenador Endou o en preparar las bebidas para los jugadores, cosa que Midori y Akane no pasaron desapercibida por lo que decidieron acercarse a su amiga.

—¿Aún piensas en eso? —preguntó Midori y Aoi sólo asintió, pero no pensaba únicamente en eso.

—Aoi, no nos gusta verte así. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de eso y te diviertes con el tiempo que te queda? —propuso Akane.

—Es lo que intento, pero cada vez que miro a Tenma lo recuerdo... —dijo en un susurro.

—¿No le has dicho a Tenma?

—Es... complicado —contestó Aoi y Midori se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

—¡¿Cómo que no le has dicho a Tenma?! —gritó la pelirroja haciendo que algunos jugadores, Haruna, Kidou y Endou voltearan a verlas.

—No-no quiero ponerlo triste, mucho menos que cambie su forma de ser por mi culpa.

—Estás equivocada —Midori negó.

—Tenma es tu mejor amigo, debería de saber, estoy segura que entenderá —dijo Akane agarrando las manos de la peliazul en un intento de subirle el ánimo.

—Lo tengo en claro, Akane, pero son varios años y no creo que...

—¿Están bien, chicas? —preguntó Endou interrumpiendo la plática al mismo tiempo de que se acercaba a éstas_— _¿Pasa algo?

Las tres gerentes se quedaron en silencio mientras Endou esperaba una respuesta, pero al ver que no le daban ninguna dio un suspiro y, cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo probablemente estúpido, Midori le lanzó una botella en la frente.

—¡Ay! —chilló el pelicastaño sobándose la frente_—_ ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Le contaremos, pero si dice algo, sufrirá —advirtió tomando otra botella.

Endou sólo asintió y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

**...**

—(¿De qué estarán hablando el entrenador Endou y las chicas?) —pensó Tenma mirando hacia las bancas—. (¿Qué es lo que estará pasando allá?) —volvió a pensar y entonces escuchó como Shindou y Tsurugi gritaban su nombre— ¡Ahí voy!

**...**

—Así que te irás de Japón... —dijo Endou pensativo— Es una mala noticia para el equipo, pero si el problema es de esa escala todos entenderemos sin problemas para no preocuparte o ponerte más triste —a continuación, enarcó levemente las cejas—. De igual manera, ¿por qué no le has dicho a Tenma cuando él es el chico que te gusta?

Aoi, al instante de escuchar la pregunta de su entrenador, se sonrojó violentamente para empezar a negar con las manos y a tartamudear cosas sin sentido repetidas veces.

—¿Q-q-qué dice e-entrenador? Él só-sólo es mi mejor a-amigo —tartamudeó.

Midori y Akane rieron a lo bajo y Endou le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tranquila, si te sientes atraída por Tenma díselo con toda la confianza que desarrollaron desde pequeños —el pelicastaño colocó una mano en la cabeza de Aoi y le revolvió su cabello—. ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad tardé en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por una chica que me recuerda mucho a ti, y no por tonto o por mi gran fanatismo que le tengo al fútbol, sino por el miedo a ser rechazado por mí. Aquella chica tenía algo que la hacía ser diferente a las demás y eso, tuvo que ver también para aclarar todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella. No obstante, eso no elimina el hecho de que gracias a la negatividad en mi mente casi pierdo a la chica que ahora no sólo amo demasiado —sonrió para mirar con tanto anhelo el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular izquierdo—. ¿Qué te quiero decir con esto? Que no tengas miedo por enfrentar hasta lo más mínimo, confía en ti y en el aprecio que sientes por Tenma, verás que al hacerlo ambos serán felices en un futuro y nada ni nadie se los va a impedir.

La peliazul solamente escuchaba con una notoria sorpresa a su entrenador. Nunca imaginó que llegaría el momento en donde le dijera todo esto que era romántico y realista.

—Halla el momento y dile a Tenma todo lo que tengas que decirle. Él lo entenderá, te aceptará y te esperará —Endou la miró de una forma paternal para después darle un corto abrazo—. Te extrañaremos demasiado. Cuídate —y tras decir aquello, se alejó con una risa y gran sonrisa para seguir con la tarea de entrenador.

Aoi estaba feliz, pero sobre todo impresionada ante las palabras de su entrenador, y qué decir de Midori y Akane las cuales no podían quitar esa expresión enternecida por lo mismo. Tenía razón, iba a decirle todo a Tenma sin algo de por medio, así que con una sonrisa y la emoción de alegría fue a hacer las mismas actividades que se repetían día tras día junto a sus amigas y compañeras gerentes.

Sí que hallaría el momento para expresarse.

**···**

Tras haber finalizado el entrenamiento y dejado en éste el agotamiento de los jugadores, todos los presentes se despidieron yéndose cada uno a su hogar para cenar y descansar de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, Tenma fue el único que caminó a su casa decaído por una sola razón. Aún no entendía el por qué Aoi no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el día, únicamente cuando chocaron. Él ya creía que lo estaba evitando, conclusión que no quería creer. ¿La hizo enojar en algún momento? No, nunca, así que ¿por qué lo ignoró? Suspiró pesadamente.

—Si supieras Aoi cuánto me tienes preocupado —musitó mirando el suelo—. Te quiero... —declaró a pesar de que ella nunca iba a escucharlo.

Entonces, con la tristeza siendo intercambiada por una feliz puesto que había llegado a su destino, la casa de su tía Aki, el joven pelicastaño se quitó los zapatos y entró.

—Ya estoy en casa —avisó éste haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por parecer feliz.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu último día de clases, Tenma? —preguntó Aki desde la cocina.

—Mmm... Bueno, sinceramente un poco cansado por algunas cosas que pasaron —comenzó mientras pensaba en cuando lo regañaron, lo mandaron a dirección y cuando Aoi lo ignoró en cualquier momento—, pero feliz porque al fin estoy de vacaciones y por haber entrenado otro día más fútbol —concluyó sonriendo.

—Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien.

—Sí, yo también —rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cierta persona—. Oh, buenas noches, entrenador, no lo había visto.

—¿En serio? ¿Luego de estar ahí parado como por dos minutos? —mencionó fingiendo estar molesto, acción que hizo que Aki soltara una pequeña risa— Eres malo, Tenma.

—Lo lamento, je, je, je... —Endou lo miró divertido.

—Por cierto, ¿ya dejarás de llamarme entrenador cuando estés en casa? Recuerda lo qué seré muy pronto para tiiiiii —alargó Endou juguetón.

—Lo intento, pero es difícil creer que usted y mi tía Aki serán... serán... lo que serán, ¿no? —volvió a reír.

—Tranquilo, algún día te acostumbrarás —habló por tercera vez Aki calmando los nervios de su joven familiar.

—Gracias —asintió el pelicastaño—. Bueno, me voy a mi habitación, me avisan cuando esté lista la cena —comentó para subir la escaleras.

El mayor de los castaños siguió con la mirada al actual capitán de Raimon hasta verlo desaparecer. Negó con la cabeza. Quién iba a pensar que se parecían tanto, pero no sólo ellos, sino también ellas, era como si hubieran reencarnado en unos jóvenes a pesar de no estar muertos. Sí, eso es incoherente, mas sonó un poco gracioso. Como sea, se sentía feliz por haberlo conocido y que lo haya aceptado como parte de la familia, pero se sentía el doble por haber descubierto que tenía a una chica que lo quería de verdad.

La historia se repitió al parecer. Qué irónico, ¿no?

—Ah... tengo hambre —dijo Endou con ambas manos en su estómago—. Aki, ¿ya está lista la cena?

—Falta poco, cariño —contestó la peliverde, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente se giró para mirar a Endou—. Yo no que-quería decir eso, E-Endou, lo la-lamento —tartamudeó.

Entonces él la miró directamente a los ojos. Se levantó sin precipitarse de la silla y caminó a paso lento hacia ella. Mientras se acercaba, las comisuras de sus labios iban elevándose.

—De verdad lo-lo siento... —se disculpó otra vez desviando la mirada— Aunque me-me agrada mucho ese sobrenombre que no... —decía a lo bajo— que no soporto seguir esperando... —admitió con timidez Aki mientras se tomaba sus propias manos.

—Nadie te prohíbe que me llames así, Aki —dijo Endou sonriendo por completo al lograr escucharla—. Además, me harías más feliz si lo hicieras desde ahora.

—Yo... —y cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, un simple beso suave bastó para callarla.

Aki abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como sus labios eran capturados por los del pelicastaño. Estaba un poco sorprendida por tan repentino acto, pero lentamente comenzó a corresponder al beso con un sonrojo en su cara. Al sentir esto, Endou tomó a Aki por la cintura con la intención de apegarla más a él, profundizando a su paso el beso mientras que la peliverde rodeaba su cuello. Entonces aumentó la sensación de la sincronización que tenían sus labios. No obstante, al seguir con tanta delicadeza y un espacio personal considerado, ambos empezaban a perder la cabeza queriendo sentir más al otro.

Comenzaban a desearse de nuevo.

Así que soportando con complicación el muy deseo que poseía, Endou levantó a Aki de los muslos para subirla a la mesada de la cocina y ésta, por instinto, abrazó la cintura del ojicafé con sus piernas. De esta manera era placentero, pero el largo vestido de la peliverde incomodaba mucho a Endou. Éste, por la interrupción, se prometió una y otra vez que se controlaría después de hacerlo, porque cuando subió la prenda a una altura que no lo molestara y se acercó, pudo sentirla mejor contra él. Aki entonces dejó escapar un ligero suspiro; seguía siendo un poco inexperta en este tipo de cosas, no entendía todavía lo que se debía de hacer en un momento como este, pero tal vez dejarse llevar como él lo hacía era suficiente, así que comenzó a menearse de forma provocativa junto a leves suspiros que fueron acompañados por el hombre que invadía su privacidad al no poder resistirlos más. Tras ello, ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso de completo deseo y desesperación al mismo tiempo de que se encargaban de darse placer con el simple toque de sus manos y cuerpos.

Este acto que hacían se sentía verdaderamente bien y no porque era otra manera de explorarse, sino porque también demostraban su verdadero amor.

Así es, ese amor que se expresaban desde la adolescencia...

No obstante, tenían que detenerse aun si esa idea no les gustaba. Además, el aire era muy importante y lo necesitaban, teniendo Aki, siendo la que más pensaba con claridad, empujar difícilmente pero sin rudeza a un Endou que no protestó y luego, despacio mientras trataban de respirar con normalidad, cada quien miró a un lado.

—Pero... ¿podemos quedarnos así... por unos minutos más...? —preguntó nervioso, sonrojado y un poco agitado el ojicafé rascándose la sien.

La peliverde rio a lo bajo. Dejó de rodear la cintura de Endou para poner sus piernas a los costados y bajarse el vestido, después volvió a mirarlo un poco porque cuando le sonrió, recargó su rostro en el pecho del pelicastaño sin dejar de tener esa pequeña sonrisa en él.

—Claro —dijo Aki mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba aunque fuera un momento—. Endou —lo llamó.

—¿Sí, Aki? —el nombrado contestó, acariciando su cabeza.

—Estaremos siempre juntos, ¿verdad? —preguntó a pesar de saber bien la respuesta.

—No necesitas preguntar porque lo estaremos —aseguró él haciéndola sonreír más—. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias...

Y entonces, Endou la abrazó como si estuviera apunto de perderla, no sin antes besar en un acto de ternura la cabeza de su prometida.

—Porque te amo, Aki.

**···**

**· Primera persona (Tenma) ·**

En lo único que podía pensar o más bien preguntarme era en la actitud de Aoi. En el campo de juego me evitó por completo y yo... necesito saber. Recordé el momento cuando la conocí en aquel parque, siempre dedicándome una sonrisa, siempre alegre, pero sobre todo haciéndome feliz. Aunque no entendía nada de esto.

Me senté en la cama cuando escuché gritos provenientes desde afuera.

—¡Tenma! —gritó cierto amante de la música.

—¡Tenma! —le siguió un portero pequeño.

—¡Mamá! —arruinó todo un peliverde puesto que empezó a reír.

—Kariya, no es momento para que actúes como un estúpido —dijo el pequeño ganándose una mirada molesta del mencionado.

—Enano, ¿no crees que eres muy pequeño para que una palabra de ese tipo salga de tu boca? —insinuó un ojinaranja con tono divertido.

—¿Enano? ¡Tú no eres nadie para llamarme así, Tsurugi!

—¡Tenma! —volvió a gritar el amante de la música.

Me acerqué a mi ventana y la abrí, encontrándome con Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi y Kariya.

—¿Qué hay, Tenma? —el pelimorado saludó.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Tenma, tienes que ir a la casa de Aoi ahora mismo —habló Shindou.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo?

—No exactamente —dijo Kariya—. En el camino nos encontramos a la marimacha, digo, Midori y como siempre, Shinsuke fue de chismoso a...

—Oye, si el chismoso fue Shindou —culpó Shinsuke interrumpiendo al peliverde.

—¿Que yo qué? Yo no sabía nada —se defendió el ex capitán de Raimon.

—Oigan, ¿pueden ya decirle a Tenma lo que ocurre? —preguntó Tsurugi irritado.

—Tú cálla...

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! —grité interrumpiendo su tonta discusión.

Todos suspiraron.

—Tenma —comenzó el pequeñín—, quiero decirte que Aoi se va a ir de Japón esta noche —tras escuchar lo que dijo Shinsuke abrí los ojos como plato.

—¡¿Quééééé?! —volví a gritar separándome de la ventana.

No puede ser cierto, ¿acaso eso era? Maldición.

—Apuesto todo mi dinero a que llorará cuando la vea —aseguró el peliverde mirando todavía la ventana.

—Así es, llorará, pero porque se irá la persona que quiere —dijo Shinsuke fulminando a Kariya.

—Qué triste para Tenma, espero todo salga bien —comentó Shindou.

—Tú también puedes llorar por eso, así que te recomiendo que ya la mires —dijo Tsurugi dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar al igual que Shinsuke y Kariya.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

No lo podía creer, ya veo porque actuaba así. De todas formas, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? Salí de mi habitación y rápidamente bajé las escaleras para luego aparecer en la sala y ver como mi tía Aki comía con el entrena... Endou. Los dos me miraron confundidos, pero los ignoré y salí de la casa para seguidamente correr velozmente a la casa de Aoi.

¿Por qué Aoi? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Es en serio...? Varios años sin ti será algo doloroso y sé que no podré soportarlo con facilidad, yo quiero pasar todos los años contigo, yo no sé que voy a hacer sin ti... Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos mientras sentía como mi pecho se apretaba más cada vez que movía una pierna para seguir corriendo.

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?

**...**

**· Omnisciente ·**

Tenma llegó a la casa de Aoi muy agitado mientras tocaba la puerta y recuperaba el aire perdido. Sin embargo, la puerta nunca se abrió por lo que dedujo sin pararse a pensar que no estaban y entonces se dirigió al aeropuerto donde seguramente estaría esperando su vuelo. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes, no podía dejar ir a Aoi sin antes despedirse de ella. El pelicastaño corría sin parar aunque sus piernas ya estuvieran adoloridas y empezaba a sentirse mareado, mas una cosa lo hacía que no se rindiera a pesar de estar muy cansado, y sabía que todavía era joven, pero lo tenía muy en claro.

Le haría saber que la quería demasiado.

**« Aeropuerto de Inazuma Town »**

En el aeropuerto, Aoi esperaba la señal para subir al avión que la llevaría lejos de Japón y de Tenma. La peliazul estaba completamente triste por no decirle a Tenma que se iría y también por no atreverse a expresarle sus sentimientos a pesar de que se había prometido que lo haría. Tal vez, el dolor y la tristeza fueron más fuertes que ella y eso, ahora mismo, la obligaba a sentirse de esa manera. Quería llorar por él, pero no lo haría, iba a ser fuerte y se iría sin derramar una sola lágrima por el amor de su infancia.

Aunque, esto era muy doloroso.

—¡Aoi! —escuchó el llamado de cierta persona que apreciaba demasiado.

La nombrada se giró rápidamente y vio a su mejor amigo súper agitado, su rostro cansado significando que había corrido demasiado y sólo por ella.

—Tenma... —susurró Aoi.

El pelicastaño comenzó a acercarse hacia donde ella estaba sentada, pero hubo un momento donde su desesperación se elevó y comenzó a correr. Aoi se puso de pie y cuando iba a decir algo, Tenma la abrazó fuertemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de éste. La chica, sorprendida y un poco sonrojada correspondió al abrazo, pero tras sentirse cálida no pudo evitar soltar de repente pequeños sollozos. Tenma se separó del abrazo para mirarla.

No podía creer que se alejaría de él.

—¿Por qué no lo me dijiste? —preguntó tristemente.

Aoi seguía llorando sin parar por lo que Tenma, agarrando su rostro, besó su frente. La peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír con un leve rumor en sus mejillas. Luego limpió las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de ella con los dedos pulgares.

—Lo siento, Tenma, de verdad lo siento —ella comenzó sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Pero... Pero yo... yo no quería preocuparte por algo como esto... No quiero que dejes de ser el mismo, que dejes de ser ese jugador maravilloso que eres, que dejes de ser una excelente persona, que dejes de sonreír por...

—Yo nunca dejaré de hacerlo porque siempre eres y serás mi razón para ello —dijo Tenma acariciando sus frías mejillas. Sonrió—. Aun si te vas, créeme que te estaré esperando, voy a pensar todos los días en ti mientras lo hago —juntó su frente con la suya, y con el corazón acelerado, con la inmensa confianza que le tiene desde que eran unos niños, con todos sus sentimientos aclarados y con el miedo dispersado porque lo único que sentía en su interior era todo lo que había pasado junto a ella en un gran aprecio, declaró: Te quiero, Aoi.

¿Ahora qué tenía que hacer? No lo sabía y es que tal vez haber expresado esas palabras en un momento como este no era lo mejor, pero quería hacerle saber a pesar de que ella se iría sin fecha exacta de regreso que en verdad la querría desde hace años. No esperaba alguna respuesta, así estaba bien, solamente deseaba que en su cabeza y corazón estuviera por siempre el amor que siente por ella incluso con la distancia que tendrían desde ahora y en los próximos años. No obstante, ¿soportaría tanta distancia? Aunque fuera muy difícil y melancólico, lo haría... Sí, claro que lo haría.

El amor verdadero puede con todo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo.

Sintió como unas manos que eran cubiertas por unos guantes se posaban en sus mejillas haciéndolo disfrutar de una sensación que poco a poco fue apareciendo en ellas. Sabía que eran sus delicadas manos; era cálido y reconfortante... pero decidió abrir los ojos de una vez por todas, encontrándose con una escena que simplemente lo abrazó, a pesar de la tristeza, de felicidad.

Pues ella lo miraba con el mismo sentimiento.

Ella, aún derramando lágrimas y teniendo ese dolor en los ojos, lo miraba con tanto aprecio.

Ella... también lo querría.

Y entonces, sin más miedos o problemas de por medio, ignorando por completo a la gente que merodeaba por el aeropuerto y el llamado de que el avión de uno de ellos despegaría, sólo se centraron en disfrutar de su amor que creció hermosamente mediante la conexión de sus labios. Habían esperado demasiado y ahora que estaban sintiendo al otro no deseaban que se interrumpiera este momento tan importante.

Era cierto que ya no se verían por un largo tiempo, pero ambos sabían a la perfección que aquella distancia no los separaría, únicamente el segundo llamado para el despegue. Así que, en desacuerdo y lentamente porque querían aunque fuera por una última vez de sentirse y memorizar sus labios hasta reencontrarse, Tenma y Aoi se separaron con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Ya era hora de despedirse.

Con un último abrazo, ambos decidieron dejar que todo fluyera sin más interrupciones. Tenma observaba como su amada se dirigía hacia el pequeño túnel que la llevaría al avión con destino a Estados Unidos. Levantó su brazo y movió su mano en señal de despedida mientras susurraba un débil "hasta luego". Sin embargo, notó como Aoi se detenía en pleno túnel para girarse con una hermosa sonrisa que indicaba claramente felicidad.

—También te quiero, Tenma —y con eso, Aoi se despidió de un Tenma que no pudo soportar la euforia que lo cubrió.

Sabían perfectamente que sus presencias estarían a la lejanía, pero lo que más tenían en claro era que en sus corazones siempre iban a estar, porque ninguno de los dos negaría que se apreciaban mutuamente y que ese sentimiento que transmitían desde pequeños nada ni nadie se los iba a prohibir incluso si se seguían siendo mejores amigos de la infancia.

El pelicastaño caminó a la casa de su tía Aki mientras su mirada estaba perdida en aquel avión que llevaría a la chica que siempre iba a querer y esperar lejos de él.

Sí que es triste que llegues a querer a una persona y que de pronto ésta tenga que alejarse de ti. Sin embargo, ¿acaso eso obligará a que pierdas no sólo el amor que sientes por ella?

Una amorosa despedida fue la que Tenma y Aoi tuvieron que vivir para tener que soportar la cruel distancia en la que estarían por varios años. Mas... dejando en claro que, por más miedos que tengan, por más inseguridades que se formen, jamás de los jamases dejarían de sentir los sentimientos que desarrollaron sin saberlo exactamente desde que eran unos pequeños, los cuales ahora mismo florecieron y florecerán hasta la eternidad.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin de la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.

* * *

P. D. Esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad.


End file.
